A Maito Gai's Summer Time Love
by Zian Gara
Summary: Almost 2 years after the great ninja war, Gai is coping with the loss of the use of his leg with much bravado and positivity as he can muster. His attitude and his fire didn't seem to have waiver. By an awkward request of Kakashi, Gai met a peculiar genin that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1 Kakashi's Request

Kakashi's Request

Kakashi awkwardly folded and unfolded the request sheet he has on hand. Yes, he is now the official 6th Hokage but he still anxiously waited in line for a request booth to free up so he can submit his request. What make it awkward is not him being Hokage or anything like that but that his request is mundane and the fee he offers is very low even for a genin level.

Kakashi just recently visited his long time friend and rival and just at the door of Gai's house he can already smell a pungent odor obviously from a very neglected apartment.

Gai is typically not a messy guy and do keep his house in certain order. But now with his injuries and being tied up to his wheelchair after his epic fight with Madara, well house chores suddenly become a difficult task to keep up.

So Kakashi felt that he should find some help for Gai. But even 2 years after the war, Konoha is still rebuilding and work requests have been overwhelming.

So to ask for a bi-weekly house cleaning in a shinobi group maybe hard to fill in. Who would like to clean toilets for another ninja? But that is precisely why Kakashi felt he cannot make a regular civilian do the house cleaning for Gai. Gai being Gai can sometimes be overwhelming with his peculiar antics. Oh, and he added there, accompanying Gai to the hospital for his check up and therapy twice a week. Gai has been skipping these to do some "training" thus delaying some of his recovery.

Luckily, Iruka was the one who receive the request. He almost hid his gawking look before professionally asking for a genin.

While he was reading the requirements, all other shinobi seems to just disappear to other booths.

"Any takers?" he hollered for the third time now.

Kakashi was almost about to leave in disappointment when a woman's voice sounded from the far end of the room.

"I'll take that."

Kakashi look at this person and noted she is one of those shinobi from remote villages looking for jobs and providing extra hand to the bigger villages who were still recovering from war.

She was already holding 2 scroll requests, obviously of class D missions, and she approach Iruka's booth walking nonchalantly while reading the requirements of the two she have on hand.

She was not very tall, not very young, wearing a simple short robe with net inside and leggings. Nothing notable about her, she looked a little pale with her black hair pulled up in a messy pony tail.

She wore the village hidden in the plains headband on her right arm and she has a worn out sling bag around her body, probably for some ninja tools.

"Hinatsu, a shinobi from the village hidden in the plains at your service." She said to Iruka without even looking at Kakashi, taking the mission request.

She then walked near the exit door and seemingly done reading and comparing all 3 requests, she made some hand signs and suddenly there were 3 of her by the door.

Kakashi eyes widen as he whispered "3 shadow clones?!"

A lot of questions suddenly crossed his mind like rapid fire. Who is this woman? How can she know the shadow clone jutsu which is a secret jutsu of konoha. And 3 clones to do 3 jobs? Even a class D request need half a day or a day. No regular shinobi can hold that jutsu up for that long except for the likes of Naruto, but for a genin to do so? That means she has a lot of chakra and she should be strong. But then why is she only a genin? Who is she? Is she a spy?

Immediately Kakashi, made a signal and 2 anbus were suddenly standing beside the obviously surprised woman with her clones.

Then Kakashi slowly approached her.

"Hello there" he greeted the woman.

Before he can say anything further 2 young shinobis, around 10 - 11 years old came running.

"Hinatsu... what trouble did you get into again?" Shouted the boy obviously irritated.

The woman turn and just gave an i-don't-know action with her hands and shoulder.

"Are you with them?" He asked the woman.

"Yes, she is with us. Please Lord Hokage if she did anything she didn't mean it, she can just get careless" - the boy responded although not being ask. The other young girl just looked worried.

Kakashi cross his arms and scratch his chin and said "well she has not done anything yet. I just want to know how she can do the shadow clones..."

Before he can continue, the woman hand him some papers. "Hokage sama, this medical report from your medic as well as my village elder's introductory letter will explain everything about me."

Kakashi quickly look at the papers. He looked startled a bit then he made another hand signal and the anbus were gone.

He look at the woman looking him straight in the eye, with no trace of annoyance nor relief nor fear nor anything.. more like a blank look. So he gave her a silly smile and said "ok.. good luck with your missions." Then he turn around with one hand in his pocket and the other whipping out a tiny green book from his back pocket.


	2. Chapter 2 Summer Day Lightning

Summer Day Lightning

Hinatsu walked out of the mission office with her clones and team mates.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble ok?" - said the boy who is playing team leader for the group.

Hinatsu looked at the boy and sighed. The truth is she is fond of these genins. Of all the ones she work with, only these two actually care. Maybe they were too young to know about that incident that earned her their village's wrath, or maybe they were just too young and naive. Or maybe like her, they are both orphans trying to prove their worth to the village so they tend to watch out for each other. The boy's name is Rei, lighting and he sure is a fast one. Almost a genius in his own right only if he can keep his temper and his mouth a little under control.

Then sweet Yumi, well she is not as strong but she is not lagging too. Good with her ninjutsu and genjutsu but she lacked confidence and gets easily troubled. She waive at Hinatsu as she tried to catch up with Rei, and gave her a thumbs up as good luck before disappearing.

Hinatsu now turn to her clone and thought. Ok, weeds removal and field tilling, clone 1 can do that. Pet search and baby sitting a ninja? Umm.. maybe I leave the pet search to my clone and meet this shinobi first and see what really is the requirement for this mission.

So she dispatched her two clones and start walking to the apartment mentioned in the mission request.

She stopped by an older apartment and noted that it's in 2nd floor. Just stairs, no ramps and no elevators.

Strange she thought. Isn't this request to help a wheel chaired bound shinobi?

Room 208.

She gave a quick knock and said, "Hinatsu at your service."

She heard a lot of banging and clanging inside as if someone is trying to do a rush thing before the door open.

A man with a shiny bowl cut hair, very green jumpsuit, with leg cast and big smile greeted her.

"What can this sublime blue beast of konoha do for you?" Said this peculiar man.

"Ano.. I actually came here to assist you?"Hinatsu said handing him the request specs.

Not even reading it, this man threw the door open wide and as if proudly showing his handy work.. "ah.. no offence my dear but I have everything under control...that Kakashi was worried for nothing, thoughtful but really... it's totally unnecessary."

Hinatsu gingerly stepped in the doorway and a pungent smell mix with some sort of air spray first met her nostrils.

It was a small apartment, one bed one bath. There was a big suspicious mound covered by a blanket behind the run down sofa.

The sink was piled up with dishes and while the floor seems to be haphazardly swept, little marks and dust can still be seen. The blinds were suspiciously drawn so it's really hard to see the extent of the mess in the poorly lighted place. The toilet was close so it's hard to tell but by the look of the common area, yes this man needs some help.

She looked at the man with his smile, and she is starting to be suspicious that the smile was not all real. Not sure if it's because he is embarrass or if this man is hurting somewhere as he was leaning a lot toward his right side while seating on his wheel chair and unconsciously rubbing his side.

"Umm.. ok, yes this apartment looks ok but it probably would need a little bit more tidying up.. "she begin to say to help him save face. "Also, it says here I have to bring you to the hospital for check up and therapy. "

The man was about to say his excuse or protest so she added, "and if you be so kind to just come with me that will be good. I really need this job and since I'm not from here it will be nice if you help me around too. You know just to find my way around."

Her request for "help" suddenly change the atmosphere and the man's smile turn more brightly and he did a quick turnaround even with his wheel chair and gave her a thumbs up, a big smile and did she somehow heard a ping somewhere?

She made some hand sign and another clone appear.

My clone will stay here to do some tidying and I'll take you to the hospital.

There was a look of puzzlement in his face and he asked "so where did you learn to do shadow clone?"

...  
Hinatsu Rei, her name meaning a summer day lightning. Very apt for this shinobi then, thought Kakashi as he finish reading the files about her.


	3. Chapter 3 The Walk to Town

The Walk to Town

Hinatsu needed to take 2 seconds before realizing what happened. The green man on wheel chair suddenly jumped off the veranda from the 2nd floor with his good foot and landed with a circling motion in the pavement below. Then with a big grin and thumbs up, the man hollered, "you sure you can keep up with me slow poked?'

Hinatsu quietly jump beside the man as they slowly walk towards the middle of town where the hospital is.

The man was blabbering here and there pointing to buildings and ruins and acting like a tour guide.

For Hinatsu, she is not one to talk too much so she just quietly kept her stride beside the man.

Gai San is a friendly man, he hollered and greeted every passersby. But the reaction from the town folks was mixed. Some genuinely greeted him asking how he is while others simply mumble or out-rightly ignored him.

When they pass by a shop with some ladies, Hinatsu even heard some snickers and catch some disturbing comments.

"Is that who Kirai was trying to win over? A paraplegic weirdo? Why look at what he is wearing.. and the haircut?"

"Shush your mouth, didn't you heard he fight off Madara that's why he got that injury? His disability and retirement pay would definitely be big and you know how our Kirai wants a big fish.."

"Tsk, but to see that face at a daily basis"

And then she didn't hear the rest of it.

Hinatsu send a side glance to the man wondering if he caught some of those conversation.

She was mulling if she has to warn this guy about this certain Kirai or if she should just mind her own business and let things be.

Her thought process was suddenly put to a halt when another green being with bowl cut hair suddenly appeared and walked beside the one on wheel chair.

"Gai Sensei, what are you up to today?"

"Rock Lee, well I'm showing this young lady around and also going to visit Sakura for my check up. How have you been?"

"I've been out busy for some A rank missions and now have come back for a few days."

"Oh, are you up for some training my boy? I race you to the hospital walking with my hands."

Before the lad can say yes, a pretty young lady with a big scroll, appear beside the growing crew.

"Lee, remember what Sakura just said." The young woman warningly said.

"Oh yes, umm.. Gai sensei, I'm sorry but I'm.. umm too tired to race you today... " This Lee person said.

"Well, we can just take an easy stroll then..." Gai insisted.

So now there were 2 men in green jumpsuit walking with their hands chatting merrily in front of Hinatsu while the two women walked quietly behind.

"Ano, by the way, I'm Ten Ten, a student of Gai Sensei and you already met Rock Lee." - said the girl beside her.

"Hinatsu, Hinatsu Rei a genin from the village of fields. Nice to meet you."

"A genin? Well, i just want to say thank you for accepting this mission with Gai sensei" She added in a smaller voice. "He refuses to go and seem to be ignoring his injuries... we are worried he is causing more damage to his body if he doesn't stop his antics but..."

"It's nothing really, was an easy job for my level, and i do need a job." Hinatsu quickly responded feeling embarrass for what seem like an undeserved gratefulness.

"Gai San is a good man, a little bit peculiar... but well, he worked really hard to reach where he is.. i guess he is either afraid to lose the trust he has gain as a Jonin or he is just so use to looking forward to the future, he keeps forgetting what he needs to do for today."

The future? Hinatsu, never looked far in the future. She only have one future - death, and she doesn't really look forward to it. But she has already accepted her lot and just live one day at a time.

She looked at the man before her, with his loud voice, wide grin and talk of youth, and future, of striving and getting better.

She really has to smile. Someone so opposite her, it's strange to see someone who can think that way, it was almost enjoying warmth from someone else campfire.

The hospital was in sight when a voluptuous woman with flaming red hair stopped the odd procession and greeted Gai.

"Gai, honey, how are you doing today?"

"Kirai San, how are you? All is well i hope? I'm just taking this lady, Hinatsu San for a quick tour of our village..."

The woman suddenly change aura and shot dagger looks at Hinatsu. It was almost comedic but Hinatsu kept her calm and look at the woman apathetically.

"An outsider I see" Then this woman, approached Hinatsu, ignored Ten Ten who has a disgusted look on her face, and started circling Hinatsu.

She eyed Hinatsu openly looking at her from head to foot. Then with a quick flick of her hair, "Well, i have to go. You should come see me sometime my dear Mighto Gai." She said flirtatiously and then walked away.

"Gai Sensei, don't you even..." Ten Ten was the first to burst out unable to keep her fury. "That woman, you keep away from that woman Gai Sensei or that will be the end of you!"

"Yes Gai Sensei, i don't like her aura, it is evil. If she's a shinobi I'll say she is a deadly one." Rock lee added.

"Hahahaha... you two got nothing to worry about. Kirai San is just a friend and she will not be interested to the likes of me." He said laughing out loud.

"She looks pretty interested." Hinatsu added quietly. "And i must agree, she seems to be up to no good."

Ten Ten and Rock lee were looking at her with strange approving looks while Gai San seems to be oblivious to the danger that awaits him.

When they near the hospital gate, Ten ten and Rock Lee said their good bye.

"Take good care of our Gai sensei" Said Ten Ten smiling to which Hinatsu only nodded with a smile.

"Those two care about you a lot." Hinatsu commented to Gai after the two left.

"Yes, they are my precious students. We lost one of our teammate, Neji, during the war. And i feel those 2 have been over protective of me after my injury. They are like family to me, my kids." Gai said, with an almost serious and nostalgic look.

He actually doesn't look too bad when he doesn't act over the top. Hinatsu observed although she has to cut that thought when he turn around again with his signature smile with a thumbs up.. (and a ping?) is she seriously hearing a ping?

It has been a long day and as Hinatsu reached Gai's apartment, she noticed the man's head tilting to the side dozing off.

She quietly created one clone to help her lift the man and the wheel chair up to the 2nd floor.

When they open the door, they were greeted with a fresh smell of a clean house. Gai seem to have been jolted awake and had a big grin on his face seeing his apartment so tidy.

Hinatsu inspected the work of the clone when she caught a glance of Gai frowning and rubbing his back and shoulders again.

Hinatsu remember the stories she heard about this man during just one day with him. She heard about his perseverance, his sacrifice and his unwavering optimism. And yet she sees him now in his own home vulnerable and in obvious pain. There's something about this man that thugs her heart.

She quietly signalled her clone to go to the bath to start filling the tub with water.

"Gai San, I'll help you bath before I leave. Sakura San wanted you to soak on some medicinal herbs to help your back."

"Hahaha, no need for that! I can manage by myself." - Gai said looking really embarrassed.

"You don't need to worry about it, I'll do this all the time for my client.. although with much elderly person than you." She said while preparing a pouch of medicinal herbs.

She handed Gai a towel and ask him to take off his clothes and wrap it around his waist while she check the tub.

Gai seeing she's determined to help him bath just followed orders. After all, he hasn't had a decent bath since the injury. He hopped in his tiny bathroom in time to see Hinatsu put a wooden stool in the shower area.

Signaling him to seat, he hopped gingerly and sat down back facing his care taker. Warm water poured over him when a hand with a soapy towel pop in front of him.

"Here, soap your front and I'll do your back" - Hinatsu said.

Gai did as he was told and he felt another soft towel being rubbed all over his back. It was actually very comforting.

After a few minutes of scrubbing and being rinse thoroughly, Hinatsu helped him in the tub.

The warm water and the sweet aroma relieved a lot of the pain he is feeling. He didn't even notice himself doze off.

The next thing he knew was a small hand gently waking him.

"Gai San, that's a long soak already. Time to get up. "

Gai was still disoriented from the long comforting bath before he realized he was made to lie on a futon in the middle of the living room instead of his bed.

"Sleep here for tonight, the firmer bed will help your back"

She handed him some hot miso soup to drink and a clean robe. Then she asked him to lie on his stomach.

Before he knew it, two firm hands were massaging his back and shoulders. He felt her doing a circular motion at his back giving his muscle massive relief.

"You don't have to..." Gai started to say.

"It's part of the job I sign up to. Don't worry about it."

So Gai quietly let Hinatsu massage him. He never felt so relieve and he started falling asleep again.

"This is nice.. to be well taken care of.." this was his last thoughts before drifting to sleep.

Hinatsu left the apartment past midnight.. as she jumped off, fatigue start to overwhelm her. The tiredness of helping Gai, plus tilling the field and catching a missing cat are all coming to her now.

She felt herself falling face first but before she hit the ground she felt two short people beside her carrying her.

"You overdid it again Hinatsu!" Said an irritated voice although not thoroughly masking concern.

Rei - she thought with a smile before glancing to see a worried face of a girl shinobi at her other side. Yes, these two are the only ones who really care for her. And that is enough for Hinatsu.


	4. Chapter 4 Summer Shenanigans

Summer Shenanigans

Hinatsu is now running around the village with an empty wheel chair on hand. The green man ran off, and even with a cast leg, she lost him.

Hinatsu was trying to recount what happen as it seems all was a blur. She was walking beside Gai San when they heard the rustle of leaves as 2 shinobis of the leaf jumped fast like shadows across the roof. Something about intruders in one corner of Konoha.

Yes, that's what happen and then the person beside her was gone. If only she can remember which side of Konoha the attack was and she can try catch up. Following her instinct, she went to the direction of the village where there seems to be a smoke rising. When there's smoke there's fire.. she smiled at the silly saying.

When she reached the area she saw the green man doing a silly pose while 3 rogue ninjas were bound by what look like bandages. The 2 shinobis that passed by earlier seem unharmed and tapping Gai San at the back.

"Thank you Gai Sama! You sure did make our work easy!"

"Hohohoho! No problem! The sublime green beast of Konoha is always ready to help!"

"Gai San! Thanks for assisting us although I'm sure Sakura will not be happy." said a white face shinobi who just arrive!

"Ah Sai! It's just hard to curtail my hot bloodedness! Umm maybe we can skip this part of the report to Sakura?" Gai asked hopeful.

"Think she will still know anyway.. " and as if on cue.. Gai was on the floor ouching in pain.

Hinatsu sighed and approached the group, "I'll take him to the hospital.." she said quietly as she help Gai seat on his wheelchair.

Gai was squirming on his seat trying to find a comfortable position.

"Why do you have to involve yourself? The 2 others could have taken care of the intruders." Hinatsu asked.

"Well, I'm still a Jonin of the Leaf, if anything or anyone threatened my precious village I will not hesitate to protect it. That is after all the will of fire that all shinobi of the Leaf must possess."

"Will of fire? First time I'm hearing that."

"It's the desire to protect everyone in the village no matter the cause. And I will continue to protect my village by sheer will and perseverance as long as I live for that is my ninja way."

Even with his injury, Gai is a dedicated man and still quite reliable.. Hinatsu mused.

***  
It's already been an hour when the 2 father and son like shinobis were having their hot blooded conversation. Seems Rock Lee didn't do well in a mission and was downtrodden. Gai upon hearing this immediately went to see the poor fellow who was sulking.

Hinatsu quietly followed and watched the two from a distance. She is now almost sure it will end up to some ridiculous training regimen. But if anything, she thought it was sweet on how concern Gai was for his former student.

"Are they always like that?" Hinatsu asked Ten Ten as the kunoichi appear in the clearing.

"Yes, Gai San always has his way to comfort and encourage Lee."

"Are they really not related?"

Ten Ten smiled. "A lot of people were asking that but no they are not related. But Gai Sensei has taken Lee under his wing bec. he remind him of himself. After all, both of them didn't have the skill to perform ninjutsu and genjutsu. He wants to show the world that perseverance can beat in born talent."

"How about you and the other one? Did Gai..."

"Oh yes! He helped us a lot too. Despite how he looks and acts, he is a capable sensei that is able to draw out the best in us. Even Neji, a Hyuga prodigy, respect and grew under his tutelage... although Neji was always the last one to ride with Gai sensei's antics." Ten Ten recall with a little teary eyed. "Gai loved us all like children. He was totally dedicated with us. "

With all his eccentricity, he is a genuinely caring man.  
*****

A group of boys were fighting and Gai intervened in his own eccentric way.

"Hey hey! You are comrades you shouldn't fight like that or single out or bully your friends."

"Leave us alone old man. That weakling is no friends of us."

"Well you all don't seem so strong to me." Gai said challenging the boys.

"Oh yeah! We show you.."

And the little rodents start attacking Gai who easily avoided them.

"This is starting to be boring" he said out loud as he pick his nose, yawn and pull out a fan to cool himself.

Hinatsu watch the whole scene not sure if she should stop the whole ridiculous thing. But she's curious how Gai will punish the disrespect of the snotty group.

"You can't defeat me if you don't know how to work together. I bet you can't even get this fan off my hand. And you call yourselves shinobi? I should report you all to Iruka and get you back to the academy." He said taunting the poor genins.

All the boys are now panting and trying to catch their breath. Even the boy they were bullying was already with them trying to one up the green man on wheel chair.

Finally they did a group effort with the weak looking boy putting a shadow hold jutsu on Gai. The other boys circle around trying to distract him.

Gai was smiling and Hinatsu suspects he knows what their planning. Even with him immobile, he easily blocked the kicks and tiny hands trying to grab the fan. Suddenly, with a quick turn he freed himself from the shadow and the wind gush that he made send all the boys to the ground.

"Ay.. you boys need more training! But you did good working together! Come now! I'll treat you all for some curry!"

The boys face turn from total defeat to big grins! Food! Food and boys always seem to mesh well.

"Hinatsu! Come join us too!" She heard the man calling. Hinatsu has to smile. This man does have a peculiar charm.

Of course she needed to listen to 2 hours length of speech about youth, and perseverance, about team work and hot bloodedness over very spicy curry.

She watch the boys looking like boys as they asked question and chatted happily and with great awe to this seasoned shinobi. She catch a whiff of training plans peppered all over the conversation. These boys will know what true training is if they get in to Gai's regimen but she's not sure if she's happy for them or scared.

Gai may seem unconventional in a lot of ways but he makes a good Sensei, he has some wisdom behind his peculiar methods and genuine care. Hinatsu observed.

He'll make a good father.. Hinatsu was surprised with that thought and just let it pass.

xxx

Hinatsu was trying to temper a yawn but it's 5 am and here she is by the river bank waiting on Gai who is doing his meditation and warm up.

She didn't need to be there but she made a point to do so to ensure Gai don't overdo things.

As the sun rises she gasped in awe as she saw the beautiful sight before her. She was enjoying the view that she didn't hear the green man quietly sat beside her.

"Beautiful is it?" Gai said.

"Yes."

"This is what I live to protect."

"Huh?"

"The beauty of a peaceful Konoha. Where the next generation can grow stronger to surpass us oldies. To protect the future."

"Future? You always look forward don't you Gai San? "Hinatsu said with a smile.

"Yes! That is the power of youth! To work hard and be the best you can be to protect all that you love.. the family and friends that supports you!" Gai replied over enthusiastically.

"I see.." Hinatsu answered quietly.

The morning breeze blew quietly and Hinatsu shivered. All of the sudden a heavy vest was put around her.

It was still warm...

"Wear that so you don't get too cold. " Gai said with his signature smile and thumbs up while both his feet were straight up in the air and his huge body supported easily by one hand doing a push up.

Hinatsu pull the vest closer around her, she love both the warmth and smell of the vest. She smiled at the man unconscious of the red tint on her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5 Warming Up

Warming Up

Hinatsu never thought she will really enjoy a mission involving baby sitting a shinobi. But she finds herself smiling a lot with Gai around. Of course some of the antics are bordering embarrassing but she found the man genuinely caring to people around him.

She has accompanied him for 3 weeks now for his therapy and they have become a common sight around town and the hospital.

The house keeping was only hard at first and the second time but after that, she noted Gai was able to keep the in between days clean.

Therapy, she was able to come up with an agreement with Gai that she will not report his training if he will keep only within their agreed number of push ups, arms walking etc.

She realized that telling the man "don't" is a no win situation. Compromise was better.

Unbeknownst to Gai, she even sat down with Sakura, the main med nin looking after Gai to find out what the range of activities he is safe to do for his exercise and training.

The problem with Gai was that his lower back cannot recover with his extreme training. One of his leg is no longer restorable but the rest of him can become healthy again if allowed to heal properly.

Along the way, Hinatsu is starting to have a better appreciation of this man who worked so hard to reach his potential. From a shinobi who cannot perform ninjutsu and genjutsu, he is now the master taijutsu user even declared by the infamous Madara to be the best of them all.

For all his achievements, he seemed to be a humble man. If there's anything he would brag about it's only that about his students and how they surpass him, and him being almost tied to the current Hokage on some random challenges.

The day started normally as the two were strolling to the hospital. Gai walking on his hands as usual and Hinatsu pushing his wheel chair behind him.

Then suddenly, Hinatsu froze. Her clone working in the fields at the far end of the village was killed.

"We are under attacked!" She blurted out.

Gai turn to her and said "What?"

"My clone working at the far side of the village was killed just now. A group of intruders are there and the people there are left defenseless." - Hinatsu said worried. "We need to send help ...'

Before she can say anything else, the green man was gone in front of her. Hinatsu panicked.

Gai is not allowed to combat, and she cannot too. She ran to the nearest shinobi station at the nearest gate and asked for help. And then she ran off after Gai.

"Dynamic entry!" - Gai shouted as 3 intruders went flying a few meters away.

"Take them all to safety" He commanded Hinatsu when he felt her presence near him.

"You can't fight!" she started.

"Of course i can. Hurricane kick!" and another group went flying away.

But there were 12 of them who start to hail him with daggers and ninjutsu.

"Get them to safety!" - Gai was now serious with his command as he held 2 nunchucks in both hands. He was balancing on his good foot trying to put as little pressure on his bandage leg. His aura changing and its showing as green.

Hinatsu immediately did as many shadow clones as the by-standers. About 8 of them and immediately carried them away from the fight.

Her original self stayed watching Gai fight off the group. She cannot release her ninjutsu as she might cause some accident. Although there is now just her and Gai to fight off about 12 men.

Gai was holding them off but suddenly, 4 more appear out of nowhere, flying in to attack Gai.

Hinatsu, unable to stop herself jump in. "Lightning blade!" Her hand lighted up as she jumped to intercept the 4 incoming mins.

Even Gai was surprised with her speed and the amount of chakra she was emanating.

The bolt was big though and with just one hit all 4 were down unconscious. There were wayward bolts that flew from her hand and hit 2 more of the intruders.

Good thing Gai has a good refllex to avoid an incoming one that almost hit him.

"Are you alright?" Hinatsu asked looking worried.

"All good here" Gai said without losing a beat.

Then he hit the remaining nins with his nunchucks until none was left standing.

"You are a good fighter" Gai began then suddenly his face contorted to a very painful look. He was immediately on his hands and feet on the ground as painful tingling spread from his back to all parts of his body.

Argg.. he silently scream as he was now on the ground in obvious excruciating pain.

Hinatsu immediately created another clone and 2 of them rush the now almost unconscious Gai to the hospital.

Sakura immediately injected some high dose pain killer in Gai and his face relaxed instantly from the painful contortion.

Hinatsu waited outside by the door unable to seat. She doesn't know what she is feeling inside.. is this what they call "worrying"?

She went through tremendous emotional training to keep her feelings under control. Chakra are affected by strong emotions and as it is she has very little control of hers.

In order not to hurt others and herself she has to keep her emotions in check. Same reason why she was never sent for combat. She can fight, and very well too, but her chakra can come out of her without her controlling it at any moment. Her elemental chakra being lighting, she can easily hurt even her own comrades if they don't keep their distance. Hence, she always kept to genin level missions.

Sakura step out of the ER and saw a very worried Hinatsu. She smiled at herself as the thought passes her mind upon seeing the poor Kunoichi waiting by the ER door... "This one is acting like Gai Sensei's girlfriend."

"Will he be alright?" Hinatsu asked not trying to sound too worried.

"He will be fine. Just stretched himself too much again. Good thing you were there to bring him here quickly. Otherwise, it can get a lot more painful. No additional damage on his body, just needed some pain killers to help with cramping. You don't need to wait up for him. We will observe him for tonight and will probably release him tomorrow."

'Thank you Sakura San."

"And also Hinatsu San, Tsunade sama is going home to the village next month, if you want, we can have her check your chakra inhibitors/delimiters. Maybe she can do something about it? "

"Thank you Sakura. But i don't think I can afford the services of the Lady Tsunade. I'm also not from Konoha so I'm not sure..."

"Don't be silly, she will just see and check you first. And also, you have such a peculiar case, she might be interested to treat you just to have a better understanding. And at the end of the day, I'm sure there will be many people here in Konoha who would be happy to put a good word for you.

"Thank you Sakura, that is very kind. I would like to see her then if that is all possible."

Konoha, while there are some exceptions, Hinatsu is finding this place more and more like a home. People are kind to her, an outsider and treating her more acceptingly.

The older folks in the far end where she does the weed removal and land tilling. They are nice to her, although they pay little for the hard work, they would offer her (her clone) food and water and even chat with her, asking her (her clone) to take some rest when it's mid day.

Her time with Gai, and the people around him warms her heart. She is fond of Ten Ten and Rock Lee and has an occasion of speaking even with the great Kakashi Hatake. He seemed to be a regular guy (albeit a little perverted with the kind of books he read.)

And then there's Gai. She likes this guy but probably not in a romantic way. She doesn't know how to put it any other way but she find herself smiling just seeing him. She will be smiling all the time she is with him, with an exception of some cringe moments.

Kirai, well she was trying to flirt with him and Hinatsu actually caught her on Gai's lap one time when she came to pick him up for check up. The poor guy looked so scared that Hinatsu realized this woman is putting Gai in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Somehow that didn't seats well with her.

It was the one and only time she actually showed her ninjutsu during this mission to Konoha before today's skirmish.

She followed the woman and her three friends and showed them her green glowing form with splatter of lightning for effect. She simply told the women that they keep their little hands off Gai bec. he is hers. Then she burnt a circle around them just to let them know she is not joking.

On her walks to town, she occasionally would smile to them menacingly letting some green aura get off her when passing their little group. Ten Ten who heard about the story love it so much so she will intentionally drop off made up scary stories about Hinatsu when she knows those women were around. They did start avoiding Gai for good afterwards.

Truly Konoha, is feeling more like home to Hinatsu. She knows that is only a far fetch dream bec. deep down her fate still remain the same. Death.

Hinatsu shuffles her feet not knowing if she should stay or not. She is done for the day, and no one is stopping her to go home. Gai has been moved to a regular room to recover. She stood hesitantly by the door of the shared recovery room unsure if she should check on him.

"Hinatsu?" She heard him call out her name. Immediately, she was beside him and without thinking held his hand.

"Are you feeling better Gai San?" she asked worry showing from her face.

"Ha ha! Of course I'm ok. Just need to do more stretching next time." Gai answered not letting go of her hands.

"You shouldn't be too reckless. You are going to make me lose my job if you get hurt. I'm supposed to help you recover." Hinatsu said with a smile.

"I'm totally alright you see. Tomorrow I will be out and about and will have to do more training."

"Gai..."

"By the way, you are good fighter yourself. Your ability is way past a genin. That lightning blade you did was a difficult ninjutsu."

"I..." Hinatsu was hesitant to explain.

"That is a complement. You don't need to explain yourself."

Hinatsu smiled and now blushing a little bit realizing they have been holding hands for a good time.

"Ano, i will leave you to rest now Gai San. I'll come for you tomorrow to take you home?" Hinatsu asked.

"You are not schedule to come see me tomorrow right?" Gai started to say.

"I don't think i have other early missions. I can get you before attending to the others."

"Sure." - Gai said holding her hand still.

Hinatsu slowly freed her hand from Gai's and smiled at him.

"Have a good rest then. See you tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth About Hinatsu

The Truth about Hinatsu

Dear Gai San,

I'm sorry I cannot say a proper good bye. You must have heard about the accident. It breaks my heart to think I must leave Konoha with an ugly mark. I didn't mean to hurt those people. I never meant to hurt anyone but it seems I keep doing so even if I don't try. But don't worry, I will not harm anyone there anymore nor set foot again in Konoha. I just want to say thank you, even for a brief moment you remind me of the vibrancy and beauty of life. You made me remember how to laugh and to dream. Thank you. Please don't ever change. Keep that fire burning so it will continue to bring light and warmth to people who lived in darkness for so long. Thank you for showing me the sun before I surrender myself to the night. Good bye. - signed Hinatsu Rei

Gai finished reading the scroll and he can't believe he will not be seeing Hinatsu again. He heard about the accident and how 3 shinobi suffered burns from being hit by Hinatsu's lightning.

He hasn't seen Hinatsu from that time and it's almost been a month. He heard she was sent for immediately by the elders of her village even before getting proper treatment. He sense something is awfully wrong but he doesn't know what.

He hid the scroll in a secret pocket of his vest and went to the market to look for 2 genins from the village of the fields. He saw the 2 but he noted they both try to run away from him when they notice his presence. But wheel chair or not, Gai is still fast so he quickly caught the girl.

"Where is Hinatsu? Tell me the truth what is going on?"

The girl looked at him with eyes near tears. She then turned away and said. "She's not coming back anymore. The time has finally come, she will be sacrifice for our village. That's why she asked me to send you her message." Then she started to sob.

"What do you mean sacrifice?" He asked incredulously.

The boy approached Gai and said "You don't know the truth about Hinatsu do you?"

Gai look from one to the other, "what truth?"

"Have you wondered why a kunoichi like her who is so strong and so full of chakra has to be a genin and do mundane work for a very long time? With her knowledge of difficult and advance ninjutsu she was not allowed to combat missions? You are an 8 Gate user right?"

"8 gates? Yes, what about it?" Gai asked trying to piece the information together.

"Hinatsu was born with only 5 chakra delimiters when a normal person is born with 8. She was a danger to the village from the time she was born. Rumour has it that her parents died bec. of her. The town folks had always been wary of her and she would have long been dead if not for Elder Sanzi, who originally was a leaf ninja. He took care of her and taught her ninjutsu, as well as to control her chakra to a point. She was trained to split herself so she can use up her massive chakra and minimize it accidentally seeping out and hurting people.

It also gives her remaining inhibitors a break since the chakra flow is much less.

Almost 20 years ago when she was about our age, she fell head over heels with the village prodigy. One of the elders' son with promising skills named Himura. She was about 5 years younger and would follow him around from a distance.

Rumour has it that one day some outsider shinobis attacked the village. As Himura engaged them Hinatsu came to join the fight to protect him. But when Himura was about to be stab, her ninjutsu went out of control and after the dust settled she killed not only the outsiders but also Himura. All were so burnt they were all unrecognizable corpses.

She was sentence to die for killing a comrade albeit unintentionally and she has accepted her punishment without contention. However, the Elder Sanzi bargain to wait until her delimiter are all broken to buy her time and suggested that her last service to her village is to attack the village who instigated the attack.

The outsiders were from the village of the higher plains that constantly belittle and bully us. After that incident, Hinatsu was kept outside of the village and she trains for the day she can pay for her sins while getting revenge from the other village.

The 5th delimiter broke during the last squabble and the 6th is also now very weak. If she attacks at full strength, it is expected that the 7th and 8th will give during the battle. Hinatsu Rei, Summer Day Lightning, is the secret tool of our village to exact revenge from our long time tormentors and now the elders had determine that it is time for her to do as she is fated. She is a walking time bomb and she will disappear with our bitter enemies when her final battle comes five days from now at full moon."

Rei paused, a tear escape one of his eyes. "And that is the truth about our Hinatsu."

Gai didn't wait another minute and he was gone.

"Is he going to try save her?" Yumi asked surprised.

"I know he will. He might be able to save her after all." Rei answered hopeful.

"No, he cannot do it by himself we must tell Rock Lee and Ten Ten." Yumi said before disappearing.


	7. Chapter 7 Summer Night Falls

Summer night falls

Gai and Rock Lee reached a vast clearing right before reaching the gate of the Field Village.

Gai was nimble even with his wheel chair and his determination and urgency has allowed the two shinobi to come this far in 4 nights when said distance would typically require 6 days.

Gai verge to a different direction instead of the gate as he can feel the strong familiar chakra he has now come to associate as something precious to him.

They saw a shack in the distance with no light except for a small lamp hanging at the outside. As the two approached, they saw a silhouette of a woman in flowing robes and flowing hair staring at the brilliant moon.

"Hinatsu" Gai whispered.

The woman turned as if the strong breeze carried the voice to her ears. Her golden eyes blazed in the darkness as she broke into a smile.

"Gai San, Rock Lee! What a wonderful surprise the night wind has brought in to my door steps. She walked slowly towards them as if an ethereal being, almost floating.

Gai was frozen mesmerized, he never considered how beautiful she was and how her eyes and her smile ignites something inside his very soul.

Rock Lee however looked at her as if he is seeing a ghost, albeit beautiful. She was very pale and has obviously lost so much weight. Her bright smile sends chill to his bones and her eyes glowed like a dying candle in the night.

"You both must have come a long way. Come in and have tea." Hinatsu said.

They sat together inside the little shack. It was empty except for a divider that separates the sleeping quarter and the seating area. The tiny place was lighted by a single lamp. The same one she was carrying outside.

She laid out some small cakes and started pouring tea.

"Hinatsu, we must leave tonight." Gai said holding her hand. "You don't need to go through this sacrifice. Come with me to Konoha. Live with me there."

"Gai San, is that a proposal?" She smiled demurely but with genuine joy in her face. "But you two just came from a long way. There is no urgency. Rest for tonight and we can talk about this tomorrow. Here, have a drink of this tea, it will warm you a bit. I will prepare a bath for you both and some futons to lie on."

Gai took a sip of the cup and munch down some cakes. "Are you sure? Rei and Yumi said..."

"Those two, they worry too much." Hinatsu said laughing.

Rock Lee finds the whole conversation a little odd. He heard the story from the 2 genins and knows that tonight was the night they said she will be sacrifice. Shouldn't they be going now before shinobi from the village come for her?

He looked at the tea and cakes suspiciously and so he pretended to drink the tea serve in front of him. He then pretended to yawn.

Hinatsu caught him midway his yawn and handed him a fresh robe. "It seems you Rock Lee needs to bath first bec. you seem to be ready for bed."

Rock lee without arguing went to the bath.

He can hear the loud laugh of Gai as the two chatted carefree. Hinatsu seemed cheerful too.

When Lee came out, Gai looked like he is drunk and was falling asleep. Hinatsu guided the man to the futon behind the dividers and made him lie down there.

"Lee, there's a futon over there and you can also sleep if you feel like it." Hinatsu called out.

Lee laid on the futon and pulled the blanket up to his head peeking under the covers. He can hear Gai snoring already as Hinatsu seemed to seat beside him. He saw her shadow gently brush his hair and fix the blanket as it was a cold night. Then Hinatsu came back out and quietly clean up the little dishes they used.

Lee watch as the woman slowly moved as if floating around the little room and putting everything in order. It may have been a small run down place but it was neat.

Shortly thereafter, Lee watched Hinatsu went back behind the divider and lie down beside Gai. Lee blushes a little bit as he can see her putting an arm around the sleeping Gai.

Rock Lee kept alert because by now he is very suspicious. He knows Gai and himself are both tired but for Gai to be snoring and sound asleep, even with his injury, it seems strange. Gai is used to going at top speed and have high endurance. The trip should not have tire him that much bec. the plan was for them to take her back immediately to Konoha.

Rock Lee waited. The crickets sound grew loud as the night deepened. When it was about 3am, he saw the shadow of Hinatsu got up from bed. He saw her unrobed in front of the sleeping Gai and changed to a beautiful kimona. She took time to brush her long hair then he saw her held up a big blade and tied it around her waist.

She knelt beside Gai and kissed the sleeping man on his lips. She took her time to do so, and then she kissed his nose and his forehead gently.

Brushing Gai's hair, she spoke to him tenderly, "Good bye Gai. Thank you for coming tonight, my last night. I have no regrets. I only have but 2 delimiters left, I will only be a danger to you, to your friends and your beloved village...nothing can save me now. So I rather go face my fate and restore honour to my family and to myself, to avenge my village and to finally rest in peace. Gai, you made me so happy, I can now face my death without fear. Please live the same as you are, looking ahead with vibrancy and life. Remember me for a little while then forget about me. There is no need for you to dampen your passion for life with the bleak memory of me. Good bye, sublime green beast of Konoha." And with that she kissed him one last time and stood up to go.

She whispered all this but the quiet night made it seem so loud and audible to Rock Lee making him shiver.

Then he saw her walked out from behind the divider and stopped by the shack's door. "Rock Lee, you may not hear me but please take care of Gai San for me." And with that she was gone in the darkness of the night.

Rock Lee scrambled to his feet to wake Gai up.

"Gai sensei, Gai sensei. you must wake up. Hinatsu left and it looks like she is leaving for battle".

Gai was snoring very hard. Rock lee shook him and finally remembered a strong ointment given to him by Sakura.

I hope this works. Lee thought.

Lee let Gai smell the ointment and Gai woke up with a jolt.

"What? What happen?" Said a startled Gai.

"Gai Sensei, Hinatsu San has left for battle."

"Oh no, we must follow her."

"Yes, let me carry you so you can reserve your energy for battle."

Hinatsu walked calmly to where she knows the shinobis of the higher plains are waiting.

Her village elders have sent a taunting message challenging the bigger village. With the moon behind her, she appeared like a beautiful angel in the night.

"Come out come out. Tonight our village will take revenge for all the torments you have ushered upon our lives for so very long." She said in a mystical voice.

Then her whole body glow, first green then immediately blue. She didn't summon any clones. Tonight she will fight at her full strength, as her original. Tonight she is free, tonight she will be free.

The other shinobis now attacked in full force after hearing her challenge. But she moved so fast that all they can see are big bright sparks of light then group of men would fall down badly burnt.

'Lightning long sword.' And her sword shone brightly as it got extended by lighting bolts forming a long blade. She swung and a dozen men went flying.

The ninja stars and kuneis came flying to her but she easily dodged them as if she was doing a dance. Her hair flowed, her white dress now stained with blood glowed in the moon light.

Gai and Rock Lee arrived in the scene and they cannot believe the carnage they are seeing. Her bolts were flying all over and in large diameters. Her sword now divided into two looked like ribbons of lightning both beautiful and deadly.

"Hinatsu stop this." Gai shouted.

Then as he feared, her aura now started to turn red.

She looked at him, at first shock and then she smiled. She smiled as if it's just one of those peaceful day in Konoha when they used to chat about nothing by the river bank.

The 7th delimiter has now been breached and now her chakra is starting to flow in her death zone.

Gai never felt so helpless as he was unsure of how to even stop the gate to reach its termination. If only he didn't get drugged. If only he has the full power of his leg, he could have come a night earlier... these thoughts flow in his head as he watched helplessly. But no.. he said.. pulling himself together. I will not give up in saving Hinatsu!

He started fighting some of the men blocking his way to Hinatsu while avoiding the bolts of lighting randomly scattered in the fighting arena.

"Hinatsu!" Gai shouted.

Then suddenly, a yellow chakra covering a seeming blue ball of energy came really fast toward Hinatsu.

"Eight palm".

It was Hinata covered with Naruto's chakra.

The red glow immediately stopped as the chakra was blocked from continuing to flow to the death zone. Hinatsu crumbled to the arms of Hinata and Naruto.

Gai raised his eyes and he saw several more ninja come to the scene.

Lady Tsunade, Sakura, Shizune, Tenten, Rei and Yumi were all there.

Sakura immediately summoned the giant slug and immediately start healing the wounded even if they were from the enemy village. Surprisingly, while some are badly burnt, none of them were dead.

Sakura quietly reported this to Tsunade who was quickly forming a plan to settle the matter peacefully and also to get Hinatsu to Konoha.

Suddenly on the other side, a group of people come out of hiding. They wear the symbol of the Field Village. They were auditing the completion of Hinatsu's sacrifice.

Lady Tsunade spoke with authority. "We have come from the hidden village of the leaf as an ally of the Field Village. We demand the Village of the High Plains to seat down with us and the Field Village and forge a peace agreement amongst us. We have always extended our friendship and protection to the Field Village thanks to the Third Hokage's good friend, your elder Senki. The strange predicament of this one shinobi has come to my attention. She has done many good things in our village and we would like to try help her in return with her peculiar case. Even now, none of the shinobi here are dead as Hinatsu never intended to kill anyone but only to serve her death sentence. She is a shinobi of great power and character despite the hardship she went through as we witness tonight. I would insist on all parties to cooperate to reach a peaceful agreement and also to secure a pardon for Hinatsu."

Everyone seemed to be caught off guard by the presence of the great Sanin, Lady Tsunade and the arrival of reknown heroes of the recent Great War, even Naruto himself.

Gai sigh in relief as he, in his optimism felt the worst is over. Hinatsu is saved.


	8. Chapter 8 The Return of a Dream

The Return of a Dream

It was already a few days after the incident. Lady Tsunade operated on Hinatsu as soon as they got back to the village restoring all 5 of her chakra delimiters.

She has now been sent to the recovery room and Gai is excited to see her. He remembered that he actually proposed to her during the last night they met and he wants to make good of that proposal. Of course, he also needed a firm answer of which he is confident he will get a yes.

Gai bought the biggest bouquet of flower he can find and slowly wheeled himself to the hospital. Hinatsu has not woken up yet but he believes she will today.

Hinatsu woke up to find herself in a quiet room. It took her some time to realize she was in the hospital. She was trying to find her bearing when she heard a voice called her name.

"Hinatsu?"

She turned to the side and gasp. In front of her was a very good looking man. He has long silver white hair and piercing golden eyes. Gold to gold met like some decades ago.

"Himura? Is that you? But how can this be? You died." She said surprise.

"Sorry, to surprise you like this Hinatsu. It seems both of us were just mere pawns of our village. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling better but how can this be?"

Himura laugh and Hinatsu has to blush as her heart quickens to see this man, this image of a boy that used to fill her dreams.

"It seems you still blush a lot Hinatsu? I am now the captain of the guards of the Field Daimyo. We are visiting Konoha as the Daimyo has to validate the contract recently sign by our villages. I heard about you so i went and see you. I heard you were hurt but I'm glad you are fine now."

"Himura, i don't know what to think. This is a surprise. You were... "

Himura gently held her hand and kiss it.

"Hinatsu, don't worry about it. We can talk once you get better. I have a proposal for you that i hope you will accept. "

"Proposal?" Hinatsu blushed even harder.

Unknown to the two, a green shadow quietly moved away leaving a big bouquet of flower at the door.

Hinatsu is now to be release from the hospital and she wondered why she hasn't received a single visit from Gai.

Himura visited her often, almost daily in fact and true she was mesmerized by his good looks. But she is no longer a child to be drawn by mere looks. As she talked with him, she became more and more aware of his arrogance, his ambition for power, his veiled malice and the proposal? He wants her to join him in forming a new group that he said will rival the likes of the Akatsuki or 7 swordsman of the mist. Mind you, both group she didn't want to ever be associated with.

And the more her disdain grow for this man, the more longing she felt for that big green ogre of a man with bowl cut hair.

Hinatsu walked to her new address in the village hoping to catch Gai. She asked about him from Rock Lee, then Ten Ten and even Sakura but no one was giving her a definite answer.

I wonder what's up?

Finally, she met Naruto and Hinata and she rushed toward the two.

"Naruto San, Hinata San, i just want to thank you for rescuing me."

Naruto just laugh it off embarrass and said he did nothing much. Hinata was blushing saying the same. They were simply asked to assist by Kakashi for the the sake of Gai San.

"Speaking of Gai San, have you seen him? I have not seen him since i came to?" Hinatsu looked at each other.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other unsure and then finally decided to tell her. "Well, that is currently the problem. Bushy Brow Sensei took a mission by himself and Kakashi Sensie has asked Rock Lee and Ten Ten to retrieve him. They have not come back."

"What? But Gai San shouldn't be going to any out of village mission. He has not fully recovered." Hinatsu added worried.

"Yes, well you see, he started acting weird after a few days of returning to Konoha. We don't really know what's going on but you know how peculiar he can be." Naruto said.

"I hope he is alright" Hinatsu said genuinely worried.

Rock Lee and Ten Ten has finally caught up with Gai but not before he was beaten up by a group of rouge ninja.

"Are you mad Gai Sensei? How can you do this and look how hurt you are now? Ten Ten was practically screaming Gai's ears off.

"Yes Gai Sensei, this does not seem like you. You can be reckless but not this reckless."

Gai just stayed quiet looking like a child who was caught doing something bad.

"I just want to get out of the village. Get some fresh air..." He said weakly.

"But why? Hinatsu San is back in the village? Shouldn't you be with her? Don't you like her? Like a lot?" Rock lee said bombarding his sensei.

"No, i don't like her." Gai said quietly and the two gasped.

"I love her."

"So why are you here and not with her in the village Gai Sensei? Did something happen?

"I love her so much that i only want her happiness and all her dreams to come true"

"I don't get it Gai Sensei, can you explain to me more clearly?" Lee said flustered.

"Himura, the man of her dreams, the one she was head over heels with as a child and the reason she was sentenced to death. He is alive." Gai said bitterly.

"No way." Lee said.

"Yes, he is a captain of the guard for one of the Daimyo and it seems he has been looking for her. He will propose to her and I'm sure she will accept. I don't want to be a hindrance to her joy nor do i want to see her go to another man."

"But Gai Sensei, she loved him when she was about 11 and if that was 20 years ago, do you really think a 31 year old woman will still feel the same way to her childhood crush?" Ten Ten said.

Gai sensei laughed bitterly. "Sakura chan has loved Sasuke since childhood and that has not waiver. The great Sannin Jiriaya has always loved Lady Tsunade and Obito, until the very end, he did everything for Rin. Yes, a childhood love is deep and is powerful."

"Gai sensei" Ten Ten said softly feeling sad for her mentor.

"Gai Sensei!" Lee now sounded worried as Gai crumbled on the ground unconscious.

Hinatsu rushed to the hospital when she heard of Gai's return. He was hurt from the mission and was taken to the ER.

She waited for him by the door and then stayed by his side in the recovery room. Rock Lee and Ten Ten just looked at her with curious eyes.

It was night time when Gai opened his eyes to see Hinatsu holding his hand sleeping beside his bed.

His heart skip with joy and then he remembered the reason he must avoid her. He immediately pulled his hand from her.

"Gai San. You finally awaken?" Hinatsu said smiling at him.

His chest hurt so he turned his face away from her. "Why are you here Hinatsu San?"

"I heard you were hurt so i came to check on you." she answered.

"You don't need to check on me. " Gai said quietly. "Actually, I'm sorry but I don't think i want to see you for a while."

It is as if something stabbed Hinatsu's heart. "But why?" She prodded.

"I cannot say, I'm sorry. Please leave me alone.' Gai said turning his back to her.

Hinatsu froze for a few seconds. Then she stood up and without a word left the room. She has to hold back her tears so as not to make a scene in the hallway.

Gai, still turn from the bed let his tears flow as he felt her presence disappear. His heart was breaking and the pain is much worse that when he opened the 8 gate.


	9. Chapter 9 Confronting Truth

Confronting Truth

Hinatsu did not visit again after the last incident by the recovery room. Gai was kept in isolation for observation and as punishment for doing a mission under a different name. He has disguised himself as a different shinobi from another village and that's how he got the mission.

Gai was convincing himself he did the right thing and though his heart was breaking he told himself to look forward to the future. This broken heart can be mended by old fashion training.

So he made up his mind and sneak out of his room to the back woodland near the hospital. As he was doing his finger push up he heard a group of people talking in a cave.

"So Himura San are you sure you can recruit this woman?"

"Of course. No woman can resist my charm right? "

"Humph! But i don't want another kunoichi in our group. Himura is all mine."

"Stop being so clingy and ridiculous Mai"

"Anyway, so once we have her in our group, we will disposed of the Daimyo, then create a rebel army with us as the main lead. Who says no great ninja can come from the smaller villages? These arrogant villages of leaf, sand, mist, stone and cloud, they will all pay for their arrogance.

"Well do you think she is really that strong? With the delimiters back can she really perform as good as the night of her supposed sacrificed?"

"Well the potential is there, and she does know advanced ninjutsu. Who would have guessed that old man Senki is a Konoha Jonin and a peer of the third hokage? She is after all his one and only student in our village."

"When do you expect an answer? We should execute this plan soon? Before it's too late?"

"Tonight, I'm supposed to meet up with her at the Konoha cemetery."

"How morbid! Funny she will think you are making a marriage proposal in such a place.?"

"And if she says no?"

"We will dispose of her."

Gai heard the whole conversation before the villains dispersed, and was fuming mad.

It was closed to midnight, and Himura waited patiently for Hinatsu in the agreed spot.

"She's late" He said indignantly.

Then something came out of the shadow. But as Himura turned, instead of a woman he saw a man in a wheel chair and a green jump suit.

"You will not propose to Hinatsu nor take her from Konoha." Gai said.

Himura was startled a bit and then he smiled. It was an evil smile. "Looks like someone is green with jealousy. And that someone has also been nosy."

Gai stood from his seat and put one of his hand forward in his normal fighting stance.

"The mighty Gai, the one hailed as the greatest Taijutsu master is challenging a poor unimportant me?" Himura began his voice dripped with malice.

Then he signal for his peers and 6 more joined him.

"You know, you should have stayed in the hospital, lay low and enjoy your retirement. But no, you have to be nosy and now arrogant enough to challenge us. Do you really think you can take us on? We are the fearsome 7 and we are not to be easily defeated specially with the likes of you."

"I don't care who you all are, all i care about is you stay away from Hinatsu. She has just gotten a chance for a normal life. I will not allow you take that from her."

"Hahahaha, in love with her? You think she will look at you when she can look at me? Pfft, maybe if you change your haircut and your choice of clothes there will be hope for you!"

"You seriously think, someone like her will like you?" Said another sneering shinobi

Gai is used to taunting all his life, the words thrown to him are nothing and all he is focus now is to get rid of this filthy crew away from Hinatsu. And he must defeat them before she comes to the meet up place.

3 of the seven started to attack him. All of them hailed lighting jutsu in different forms. Gai even with one leg can move as fast as light so he easily dodged them.

"Leaf hurricane" he shouted as he twirl and send the 3 flying away. Though bruised, the 3 quickly stood up and were ready to fight.

They are stronger than they look. Gai thought. So he pulled his two nunchucks. This will be an interesting fight.

"Crawling lightning!" A snake like creature looking like bolts of electricity come slithering to Gai. He back flip quickly avoiding them.

"You think you can fight us by just avoiding our lightning?" Himura laugh.

Then Gai started kicking and fire bolts start hurling to the 7 which they quickly avoided. Tsk. If only i can do this with both feet, he thought to himself.

Then he heard Himura said, "Do you know why we want Hinatsu? Why i want Hinatsu? So we can do this.. Lightning ball of thousand deaths. Then combining their 7 chakra a giant ball of lighting almost like a beast bomb was in Himura's hand. Taste our combine powers and see death!" and he hurled the ball to Gai's direction.

Gai wounded knows he must open a higher gate to counter the attacked. But before he can gather his chakra to open another gate, he heard a familiar voice. "Lighting blade!"

And the two lights hit cancelling each other. Everyone was shocked to see the power Hinatsu can muster. She was indeed a gifted shinobi.

"Amazing my beautiful Hinatsu."

"Cut the crap Himura, what is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking Gai San?"

"Oh this man, he was the one who came here to challenge us."

"Stay away from them Hinatsu, they are no good." Gai was now standing in front of her covering her.

"Gai San, i don't understand." She asked surprised that he will protect her even though he seemed angry with her.

"I know this is the man you love. I hate to say this but he only wants you to join him so he can use your power to usher his ambitions. And those are not even noble ones. They plan to assassinate the Daimyo who they are supposed to protect and wanted to form a group the likes of the Akatsuki. I will not let them have you." Gai responded to her, every word sound pain.

"Will you believe his lies Hinatsu? Come with me! I love you, we were both used by our village. They have asked me to stage my death to test your strength. But in exchange, they send me in exile to serve the Daimyo. But now fate has brought us back together." Himura said extending his hand beckoning her.

"Lies" Gai growled.

"Himura, you are delusional if you think I'm as naive as i was then. I have investigated the true circumstance of your death that has thrown me as an outcast of our village. You wanted to be one of the Daimyo guards and the only way the elders will let you go is if you can prove your prowess, which included deceit in testing the extent of my power. Your plan backfired killing those shinobis who were pawns to your plan. You use men from of our own village disguised as shinobi from the higher plains to stage the attacked. And when I accidentally killed them... you… you just left to leave all the blame to me...bastard! I was not planning to meet up with you at all but I heard this ruckus going on and have to check before you all do some damage. Arrgh!..But the depth of your plan to include an assassination of your own Daimyo? Why, if the stories i heard were true, he even treated you as his son and now you will repay him with treason? I can never believe you sunk that low Himura!" Hinatsu said with disgust in her voice.

She was starting to glow in blue.

"Stupid woman, you really have to pry all that, but now that you know too much…well both of you, i guess we will just have to dispose of you quietly."

Hinatsu was not in full fighting mode. Her delimiters are on so she cannot be reckless in her used of chakra. She has not mastered opening the new delimiters.

Gai also now stood in ready. Albeit wounded, his resolve is firm. I will protect Hinatsu with all I have.

"This commotion is not quite necessary. You'll wake up a lot of the villagers who are already sleeping." said a calm voice coming from a mask man bearing the mark of the 6th Hokage. Then suddenly the whole place was covered by anbus.

"You 7 have a choice to make it easy or hard."

"Gai and Hinatsu get out of there. And oh by the way, that's an order."

Gai and Hinatsu both jumped in different direction. Then before the 7 rogue ninjas can do any hand sign, the anbus were on them to subdue them.

Hinatsu looked at Gai sadly before she turned around and walked away. She was surprised that Gai tried to protect her but the image of his rejection still seared deeply in her memory.

Gai watched her walk away unsure of what to do. Then he turn around to go back to the hospital. He will surely be in trouble with Sakura again and maybe even will get some head beating from Tsunade but nothing will hurt more than the pain in his chest he figures.

Hinatsu was a few yards away from the incident when she remembered that Gai has just came out of the ER. Why the heck was he in the cemetery? She quickly doubled back to go find him.

Just in time, Gai suddenly felt some tingling spasm at his back as pain started to emanate all over his body. Yes right, he got a direct hit from one of those bastards. He needed to lie down so he moved his body forward to lay on the ground and ride out the painful episode there.

Instead of a big thud, he felt his body being guided gently to the ground and his head being cradled on something soft.

He lied down on his back flat on the ground with his eyes closed as he waited for the painful spasm to stop.

Then he opened his eyes to see a smiling Hinatsu looking at him gently. Gai unwittingly let out a sob as few tears escape from his eyes upon seeing this beloved face.

"It hurt that bad Gai San?" Hinatsu asked him gently meaning his wounds.

"Hinatsu, I.."

"Don't move too much. I'll ride this pain with you, then we will go back to the hospital where you will surely receive some dose of Sakura's wrath." She said jokingly.

Gai gave out a soft laugh different from his usual loud one.

They quietly stayed like that as Gai lay spread out on the grass while Hinatsu gently brush his hair and rubbed his head with her hands.

"I'm sorry." Hinatsu started.

"Sorry? For what?" Gai answered surprised.

"For not telling you the truth. For drugging you. For.. i don't know.. for anything i did that made you angry.. angry enough that you don't want to see me again.." Hinatsu said unable to control her tears.

It took Gai a few seconds before he realized what she was saying.

"I wasn't angry at you Hinatsu for any of that reason. Nor was I even angry at you at all."

"Then why?" She said hurt.

"I saw you and Himura talking the day you recovered. I thought that his love must have woken you up. He was after all your greatest love. I .. i just wanted you to be able to live out your dream, find your happiness as you were given this second lease in life." Gai said closing he eyes not wanting to see her reaction, her disappointment of now being unable to be with Himura.

"You are really a silly man are you?"

Gai eyes snap open and he saw her face very near him. Her golden eyes shiny with tears but she was smiling.

"You really believe I'm still head over heels with my childhood infatuation? I'm a woman now, and my preference has changed. I actually like someone else now." She said as she came closer to his face.

Before Gai knew it, Hinatsu kissed him.

He jolted a little bit in surprise before giving in to the kiss. They parted only to catch their breath.

"I actually like a certain fine man with shiny black hair, with a radiant smile and magnetic personality." Hinatsu added before going for another kiss.

"And that is the truth."


	10. Chapter 10 Summer Wedding

Summer Weddings

Gai and Hinatsu started dating after he was release from the hospital. He felt like a new man now that he has his own woman.

Gai never in his wildest dreams thought he end up with someone. He was not a good looking sort and his eccentricities have made him unpopular to women worth taking seriously.

But heavens seem to have looked favorably at him as he now finds in his arms a beautiful lady who loves him dearly. His father would have been very proud to have Hinatsu as a daughter in law.

Gai will definitely not pass this chance and is planning to secure his future with this woman.

Hinatsu readily passed the chunin exams and was immediately sent out to out of village missions. She mixed well with anyone as she has a cool head and a very strong lightning ninjutsu. Her combat skills also increased thanks to her training regimen with Gai and the fact that she no longer hesitate when she uses her jutsu.

Gai was strolling around town and decided to stop by some lunch.. he heard a group of shinobi chatting.

"That Hinatsu San is something else."

"Yes, she is really amazing!"

Gai smiled feeling proud of his wife to be.

"Yes, in our last mission she finished those attacking bandits so quickly we finish the mission a day early."

"Yeah. And she is not bad looking too."

"Hey hey. Careful where that's going. That woman is Gai's girl friend."

"That's one thing I can't believe, how can a girl like her ends up with him? I mean no disrespect..."

"Baka, Gai is the rival of our Hokage and even with his leg cast he is still extremely dangerous. So watch your mouth"

"Yeah, but can she really like him. I mean besides his legendary feats, that's all in the past you know. Later on with his injury and being stuck in the village, he'll grow weak too...he'll just end up a burden to her."

"Stop that. Gai is a splendid shinobi and one of leaf's most reliable Jonin. His strength and experience are yet to wane and he will still be one of the best protector of the leaf." Aoba said solemnly.

Gai already left before he heard what Aoba has to say. Will he really be just a burden to Hinatsu soon?

Gai's thought was cut when suddenly he felt 2 arms wrap around his neck. With a quick peck on his cheek he heard the voice he loved so much says. "So what are you up to? Did you miss me?"

Gai smiled at the question and pulled her to his lap. "Hohoho, now who is this who caught me off guard from behind? Did I miss her? Of course I did!" And he properly planted a kiss on her.

Hinatsu happily hugged him and kissed him.

"Ahem, you two should get a room." Ten Ten said scowling while Rock Lee was giving them a thumbs up.

Gai is not a jealous person but sometimes, after hearing comments here and there about Hinatsu, he wondered if he should give her a choice of finding someone better than him. He felt like he cheated bec. he immediately cornered her after Himura's apprehension and made her his girlfriend.

He was quietly eating ramen when an old genin sat with him.

"Why so sad my lad? What happen to the fiery passion of youth." Kosuke said, the eternal genin, who serve with the 2nd Hokage.

"I'm just thinking" Gai answered weakly.

"Looks like a problem of the heart to me to see you this quiet. Don't mean to pry. I hope you didn't have a fight with Hinatsu." The old timer asked.

"No no, nothing like that. I'm just thinking if I have fence her too early. If you know, if I should have given her more options?"

"Options?" The old man asked with one eye brow up.

"Well... I don't know."

"Whatever you are thinking, that options, I'm sure that will break her heart." Kosuke said assuming Gai's thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"Hinatsu loves you dearly, she doesn't have to say it in many ways. I have work with her in several missions and always she is the first one to be rushing to go home. You know why?"

"Go home?"

"Yes, when we finish a mission early, the team sometimes wanted to pause and rest somewhere. Hinatsu always request to go home ahead. I think that's the same regardless what team she was assigned. She's actually getting an image of someone finishing a mission really fast and rushing to go back to the leaf."

Gai just listen puzzled. He did notice Hinatsu coming home by herself once in a while. But he thought it's just bec. the team assigned her to submit the mission report.

"And besides, do you know why she always wear that green thing?" Kosuke added

"What green thing?" Gai asked surprised.

"That jumpsuit you are wearing."

"She don't have one."

And they both become silent.

Then Kosuke laugh as he told this story.

"The mission was being delayed as our contact has not showed up in our meet up point.

I notice Hinatsu pulling on her green turtle neck and smelling it. I tease her that we were only out in the woods 2 days and she shouldn't be smelling bad as yet.

She laugh at me and said - sorry, I just tend to do this when I miss home. "

Gai smiled at the thought pondering on the whole meaning of this revelation about Hinatsu when she's on mission.

Gai made his way home. It was late at night and suddenly felt a presence behind his back. He quickly pulled the arm circling his neck and pull the little person to his lap.

Gold eyes look at him a little shock.

"Why you caught me Gai San. I was thinking to surprise you!"

Gai kissed her and before she knew it his hand was undoing her vest and uniform.

"Gai stop! what are you doing?"

But Gai continued. He needs to see if it's true.

He quickly unbutton the first two of her jacket and he immediately saw the green familiar material.

"What are you doing you ridiculous man?" Hinatsu finally said after freeing herself and holding her jacket close to her neck. She was as red as a tomato from embarrassment, anger and desire maybe?

"What are you doing? You can't wait for us to get home first? What if someone sees us? We are in the middle of the road for goodness sake!"

She was fuming mad but Gai was smiling like a lunatic.

"And tell me my dear Hinatsu.. what is that green thing you are wearing?"

Hinatsu froze, she was embarrass for him to know. It was silly at first, but when her out of village mission became longer and longer, the feeling of loneliness eat at her so hard she started experiencing some stomach discomfort of sort.. and started to be unfocused missing important team instruction. She knew the feeling was due to her missing a certain loud man. She never thought she'll be that attached and needy.

So one time, she secretly grabbed one of Gai's jump suit and carried it in her mission bag. When her anxiety is starting to bug her, she will sniff the cloth and will feel comforted. She then started wearing it too under her uniform. Of course, it's a warm suite at night and cool during the day. Plus the fact that it's water proof, it makes her hesitate less to jump in water if she has to.

Gai's jumpsuit is like her comfort pillow during mission and she's embarrass to let anyone know that she even needed one... specially Gai.

"It's not.. I can explain.. " she stutters as Gai approach her with a knowing smile.

Before she can react, Gai grabbed hold of her hand and was on his knees. He pulled something from his vest and openned the tiny box with a diamond ring in it.

"Hinatsu Rei. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife and share all the seasons of life with me?" Gai asked with a confident smile and with eyes exuding with love.

Hinatsu didn't take so long. She jump and hug the man. She kissed him long not caring if people see or not. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you Gai San!"

The wedding was a simple one witness by a handful of people. The ceremony was officiated by the Hokage himself by the river banks were Gai and Hinatsu shared many mornings chatting.

Hinatsu wore a white Kimono while Gai wore an all black Haori, kimono and grey hakama. Lee was bawling with Rei while Ten Ten and Yumi shed tears of happiness.

It was a simple wedding surrounded with friends.

It was the happiest day for both Gai and Hinatsu. Gai glance at the woman beside him holding his hand. She was such a beauty to behold. And what more, she turn to face him as if knowing he'll be looking at her and smiled at him tenderly.

"And now may I proudly introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Maito Gai" said the wedding Host. And the crowd cheer. It was a beautiful Summer wedding.


	11. Chapter 11 Red Hot Summer Days Begin

Red Hot Summer Days Begin

Gai was doubling his training efforts these days. His wife constantly on mission, the village relatively peaceful and him being stuck in the village has left him bored to death.

Even Lee now a Jonin is always out and about. A feeling of being left behind eats badly on Gai.

The comments and wagging tongues of some villagers also start to eat on him when he knew he shouldn't listen to those thoughtless judgmental words.

Gai walk on his hand dripping with sweat. When he opens the door of their house he smells breakfast being made. Hinatsu is home? He wondered.

"Welcome home Gai San! Have a shower then breakfast will be ready."

Gai quietly went to shower as Hinatsu glance at him sensing something is wrong.

Gai quietly sat down at the table and was picking on his food.

Hinatsu cleaning the kitchen turn and said.

"The Hokage was rush to the hospital again. Shikamaru san found him on the floor of his office... work fatigue is really something."

Gai just sat quietly.

"Umm.. didn't he once asked you to be his advisor of some sort? To help him with his work?"

"I'm busy training.. " Gai's snap response.

"But you train too much. Don't you think you should do something else besides training?"

"So you are one of those who think my training is useless."

Hinatsu has to pause and face her husband. "I didn't say that Gai. I was just saying there are other important things you can do besides training."

"So there you said it.. other important things.. meaning training is not on top of those. But I have to be training to keep my body in top shape if the village needs me."

"Well, that's the point I'm trying to get Gai, the village needs you right now but not as a combatant.."

"But I'm a shinobi not a paper pusher." Gai's voice rising. "I still have the fire of youth! You all will see!"

"Gai! Fire of youth? But don't you think one day you need to grow up and be an adult? How about fire of adult? That's important too!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"No Gai! I'm just saying, instead of just training and moping around, why not take a more important job like an adviser to the Hokage."

"Is that it? You have a problem with me being jobless?"

"No Gai! I mean just do something more useful than training yourself whole day" Hinatsu is feeling exasperated now.

"Humph! So you think I'm a useless jobless old fart that needs to grow up! You are just the same as all of them! Why don't you find someone else then if you are not content with me!" Gai said getting up from the table.

"Now you are really being ridiculous Gai!"

"So you are adding ridiculous now!"

"Gai stop this! This is childish!"

"If you think I'm not good enough then go find another! Since you worry too much about the Ho-ka-ge.. why don't you go to him! He's all better than me anyway right?"

"Gai! I said stop!"

Gai was out of the house already as he left an exasperated and fuming mad Hinatsu at home.

In the woods, the rocks and trees have taken the brunt of Gai's frustration.

"So I'm useless now! Ei? Ridiculous?" He was punching the rocks so hard he was defacing the mountain.

Then suddenly the village warning sound blared.

"Intruders!" Gai said. He was about to leap off but he remember the argument he had with Hinatsu.

"Not needed as a combatant ei? Ok let them take care of this." He thought indignantly.

It was already night time when Gai reached home. The apartment was dark.

Where did she go? Did she really left me? He thought

He turned on the light and the food and plates from the morning was still there.

He quietly went on and started cleaning up the plates.

Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Gai sama Gai sama are you there?"

Gai opened the door to see an anbu.

"The Hokage wants to see you."

"What does he want now?" Gai asked irritated. "I'm busy here"

The anbu sound surprised. "Gai sama where were you today?"

"In the woods training.."

"In the woods .. did you not hear the intruder warning.."

"I did, but I figure you all can deal without the help of useless me."

"Gai sama.. " the anbu stutters.. "Gai sama, we were attacked by a small army of rogue ninja. All the available shinobi came to help. But all our Jonin and most of the chunin are out.

Your wife was the first to respond. There were about 40 intruders of at least chunin level. We were able to suppress them but the 5 ring leaders were able to escape taking 3 hostages with them.

Your wife was one of them."

The moment that words left the anbu's mouth the green man was gone. Only an empty wheel chair was left.

"Boss. What are we going to do now?"

"Shut up! I'm thinking.. we do still have our hostages.. this will buy us time."

"Please, you must let one of my comrades go. He is very injured and might die." Hinatsu asked.

"Quiet Hinatsu, don't bargain with these fools." said Riu, one of the hostages.

"Ah.. fools ei.. " and the ring leader came and kick the poor man until he was unconscious.

"Stop!" And some lightning flare seems to escape from Hinatsu but not enough to use as weapon.

"Feisty.. " the man approached her. "And not bad looking too." as he held her face roughly to have a better look.

"Why you are not too bad looking maybe I should relieve myself a little bit with you!" He said with a malicious grin.

Hinatsu eyes flared in alarm and anger. "Bastard don't you dare!"

But the man started to unzip her jacket and grope her. Hinatsu wiggled then head slam the man!

"Why you little?" And he hit her on the face sending her flying to the nearby wall.

"You really want this rough e!" The man sneered.

"Bastard!" Hinatsu said her face badly bruised.

The man held her face again.. "I'm pretty good at pleasing women you might be surprised!" And started to kiss her on the lips.

Hinatsu bite the man's tongue.

The man was furious and slapped her. "You are really going to get it now!"

Hinatsu brace herself for another assault when suddenly she heard what seems like bones cracking and the man was screaming in pain.

"You dare lay a hand on my wife?" Said a low growling voice.

Hinatsu peek to see Gai towering over her. His back was turned. He was emitting a blue chakra and his hair was raise up. The man who was assaulting her was stuck on the wall in a peculiar way and the arm was twisted in the most abnormal manner.

The 4 rogue ninja stood ready to fight.

"Gai.. please be careful. " Hinatsu whispered before losing consciousness. She can only hear screams of pain then it was silence.

Hinatsu woke up in the hospital with Sakura checking on her.

ER again she thought. It's been a while.

"Hinatsu San? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine just stiff and a little bruised.. how's the others?"

"Everyone's alive but Riu is still in ICU. He was beaten up pretty bad."

"And Gai?"

"His fine, not even a scratch."

"He seem to have open some gates again that he is not allowed too..." Hinatsu started.

"He is all good. That's the least of your worries. I'm leaving you now. You'll be fine after resting a couple of days. I'll let him in. He is very worried for you."

Sakura open the door and a very quiet Gai wheeled himself in.

Hinatsu sat up at the side of the bed to make him less worried. "Hello there?" She started.

Gai quietly went to her then hug her waist and started to sob "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry" he said repeatedly.

"Gai! What are you saying? None of this is your fault! You actually did save me and the others! What are you sorry about!" Hinatsu asked confused but holding the crying man tightly.

"Ok. So we have our little fight and said things we shouldn't but this attack has nothing to do with that... " Hinatsu trying to understand the man's thinking.

"Gai! Please don't do this to yourself. This is not your fault! No need to burden yourself. If you hurt I hurt too Gai!"

"I should have been there! I should have jump in and help! Then none of this would happen! You need not have gotten hurt so badly. I let this happen bec. I prioritize my stupid training. But what is the point of training if I can't protect the people I love?" Gai said in between sobs.

Hinatsu just held him more tightly. "Still.. this is not your fault.. I cannot forgive you if you didn't do any wrong.. but if it will make you feel better... I will forgive you for whatever wrong you think you did just don't wallow on it too long ok?"

Then she forces him to look at her. "I love you Gai! I said some hurtful things today but those are not the words I want us to part with. You are not ridiculous.. eccentric maybe but you are you and I love that about you. Childish.. maybe I realize I judge you too hard. Maybe you are just finding your way.. Besides, being a combatant is all you know in the past... I should not have pressured you to anything but support you in the path you want to take... please don't take me for those judgmental people that say hurtful things without really knowing how awesome you really are. Gai.. you are very precious to me.. you are my new lease in life, you made me choose to live again.. not the delimiters although having those fix helped a lot. So stop this now ok? Don't be too hard on yourself. You are making me worry if you are like this!"

Gai can only nod in response as he hugged this woman who sustain the fire in him.

Gai sat quietly as Hinatsu slept. He held her hand and watched her calm breathing.

The he went out of the room to go to another nearby room just in time to see a white hair shinobi trying to escape through the window.

"Kakashi?"

"Gai!"

The two seasoned shinobi sat in front of each other in silence.

"Gai, I'm sorry about Hinatsu, if I was able to come earlier... " Kakashi started.

Gai looked at Kakashi.. his eyes red, he lost a lot of weight and he look sickly grey. Even his silver hair don't look too silvery... more dull and white.

"No my friend, I'm the one who should be sorry. When you get appointed as Hokage i promised to support you in whatever ways I can. But it seems I failed and have not done anything for you.

I'm taking your offer as adviser now and I want you to share your burden with me Kakashi! As your rival and friend! I will not let you down."

Kakashi looked at Gai and smiled. "Thanks! I will rely on you as I always do!"

So Might Gai took on the role of advisor next to Shikamaru and Shizune. Because of his speed and his discipline he was able to clear a lot of the requests. Not having a bad head. He proposed a new surveillance and village defense scheme.

The training requirements after the war also went slack a little bit so the next generation chunins and genins were not up to par. Gai immediately change that. Making the program and overseeing it himself. He collaborated with Iruka to ensure the genins coming out of the academy are strong.

Gai started to ease in his new role. He still finds time for training during early mornings. He still make sure to spend some time with his wife and as he get into the grind of things he regain back his confidence and youthful passion.

With extra hand, Kakashi too was able to find his footing, was able to catch up with work and became less fatigue. He also get some time to catch up with Gai and on occasion get to do some hot blooded challenges with his old friend so as not to lose his fighting edge.

Gai was seating quietly on the river bank with Hinatsu leaning on him fanning both of them.

"Sure is hot this beautiful summer day! Glad you were able to get some free time out of the Hokage's office.. that man can be a slave driver.." Hinatsu said while munching on some sweets. She was gaining some weight but Gai doesn't mind.

Gai laugh. "He's alright, and I can still outrun him if I need a little free time! But desk work and advisory work are not all too bad. Can't believe I'm doing this for almost a year now."

Truly, the Summer time of youth has arrived for Gai. With his new role and new goals all boiling down to protecting the Konoha he loves and the future, the fire of passion in him is as bright as ever. Of course it also helps to know that future includes a particular little one kicking hard in Hinatsu's tummy.

Gai placed a hand on Hinatsu's stomach and gave her a quick kiss on the head as they continue to enjoy the quiet time they have.. while they still have it.


End file.
